besmfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Technique
Rules Combat Technique Blind Fighting - No penalties with melee when without sight. Blind Shooting - Each level reduces the grade of blind ranged attacks by 1. For long distance, some form of sense must be available. Brutal - Increases the unarmed weapon level by one each level. Concealment - If there is something to conceal a weapon, it is concealed till a physical search is performed; such a search is at an extreme penalty. Critical Strike - Increase the Critical multipliers from x2 and x3 to x3 and x4. Unmoddified rolls of 12 that when modified do not exceed by an outrageous amount become x2 Criticls. Dead Eye - All penalties for attacking a fast/moving target are decreased by one grade. Deflection - Character is able to deflect an attack rather than simply dodge. This is mostly for the sake of appearances, but it allows for the Reflection Combat Technique (see below). Extended Range - Doubles the effective, medium and long ranges for weapons. Far Shot - Reduce the penalties for shooting at medium and long range by one grade. Hard Boiled - Shock Value is increased by 10 per level. The Shock Value must be less than HP/2. Judge Opponent - The character has the ability to evaluate an opponents abilities, skills, HP, EP and beyond, as long as such the values are relative to combat or competetion. GMs are advised to only give this information in relative, ambigious (though useful) statements. Leap Attack/Diving Attack - With this, when a character has a higher initiative they can make a leap/dive attack. This requires area for movement. The GM may decide that Leap (run and jump) and Dive (swoop down) are two seperate Techniques. A successful attack gives an effective level of Massive Damage, a failed attack causes the character to have a significant penalty to defence for the next round. Leathal Blow - Removes the automatic Stun variable from Unarmed attacks. Lightning Reflexes - A significant bonus towards innitiative for every level. Multiple Targets - Decreases penalties for attacking Multiple Targets with One Attack by one grade. Portable Armoury - Immediate or easy access to most or all of the character's bought Weapon items. Precise Aim - Decreases penalties to make trick shots and called shots by one grade. If combined with Aim or Wait for an Opening it can increase the bonus rather than decrease the penalty. Reflection - If the character has Deflection (see above) and succedes at a defense roll, they can send the attack at anything they choose, including the attacker. This counts as the next offensive action. GMs should use discretion as to which attacks can be reflected by what. Steady Hand - All penalties are reduced by one grade when the character is moving; either from moving themselves or using a weapon while in a vehicle. Tournement Encyclopedia - This represents extensive knowledge of tourney contestants or similar groups. Two Weapons - Characters can use one of two bonuses; the penalty for using two weapons to attack is reduced by one grade, or the character can use it to Variants Optional Rules Simple Rules Additional Rules Additional Variants Genre Use Canon Example Series and Characters See Also